real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebet The Lang
is one of the original BIT group members. He is one of the only two male members, the other being his brother Roxxyt The Lang. He was one of the main protagonists of Moon Kingdom, Race To Win and Classics. Personality Phoebet is very sensitive and calm. He has a big heart and would put himself in a dangerous situation for his friends. His ability to stay calm during tasks and fights caused him to be very liked. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom Phoebet played a major part in the first movie where he was one of the main protagonists of the story alongside with Yasmin and Luna. In Windmill, he notices something went wrong. He agrees with his brother Roxxyt as he suggests looking for the recently missing Meghan. He guides the group together with Yasmin and takes care of her as she starts being scared. After they visited the Mine of Lights, they enter the Rongo Longo. He watches Angelina getting beaten by the monster. In Grandpa's Chair, Phoebet meets Yasmin's grandfather. As Yasmin says that two of their friends have been kidnapped, Phoebet adds it's because of a sudden Moon Kingdom. Yasmin's grandpa gives them the explanation of the Moon Kingdom and later the group leaves. In Sad Forest Drum, he and Yasmin walk through the forest. He becomes concerned about her when Yasmin sees guards walking with bodies. Phoebet doesn't see it. After they visit Juggpot Falls, Phoebet along with Yasmin don't participate in the battle against Mad Seadoph Blue. In Forlock Twist, Phoebet runs through the maze and quickly finds Yasmin. He, she and Sascha are the first ones to arrive at the end. Heading to Count Three once everyone is back, he learns that a big crime is going on at the top of Forlock Twist. Phoebet is seen cheering for Fianna to beat the Wasp-Type boss. He agrees when Joka threatens the group by killing Yasmin's grandfather. Back in Windmill, Phoebet is shocked to see that the town is taken by monsters, ghosts and other minions from the evil mastermind Sedam. He gets chased by monsters and defeats them. As they make progress, they arrive at the house of Yasmin's grandpa. He isn't there and realize that Sedam took him. Jade fights one of Sedam's creatures called Baladium and sacrifices herself. Phoebet feels bad, even more when he finds out Yasmin's grandfather died. They have to continue their journey though. In Red Heart Corea, he has to find the blue gem. Phoebet is outside of the kingdom. He looks around and sees that the kingdom is flying. He then focuses. He has to get the gem. He quickly runs, defeating some little minions and then takes the slider, grabbing the blue gem. In Dawn over Dark, Dark over Dawn, he and Luna are the only ones to not be trapped inside the hall of doom while Yasmin and Sascha are. At the top of Red Heart Corea, he looks frightened as Sascha fights with Joka. After the defeat of them both, the Moon Kingdom releases. In Moon Kingdom, he, Yasmin, and Luna arrive at the Moon Kingdom. There are two entrances. Yasmin and Phoebet take one while Luna takes the other one. Yasmin and Phoebet arrive in the Moon Kingdom, the dark castle they have been looking for. Yasmin looks fascinated yet scared. Phoebet walks to the hall of doom. He sees a window and looks at the monsters getting created. Phoebet and Yasmin both get emotional and walk to each other. They kiss. Yasmin cries as she doesn't know what to expect. Phoebet says that it will be all alright and hugs her. The two continue their walk and see many doors. They take a door and arrive at a giant ceremony hall. Phoebet and Yasmin go on the stairs. As Yasmin looks up, she sees a cell. She looks into it and sees her father. Yasmin cries and says she's happy to see him. Her father looks tired, weak. He says that he's happy to see her too. Yasmin asks why he was taken so long ago. He says that Sedam is evil and he knows that people who are loved give the most energy to him. That's why he was taken when Yasmin was borned. He tells Yasmin to fight. She can defeat the evil. Yasmin cries and holds her father's hand. Phoebet says it's time to beat Sedam. In Closing Encounter, Phoebet are targeted and the monsters chase Yasmin and Phoebet. They have to fight them. After the fight, Phoebet and Yasmin hold hands and go against it. They run through a wall full of monsters and minions. They don't care anymore. All they want is to beat Sedam and save their friends. Yasmin looks behind her and sees that they defeated the monsters. They hug each other and run to the top where they reunite with Luna. Once arrived at the top, Luna hugs Yasmin and Phoebet. Sedam laughs as he stands in front of them. He calls Yasmin stupid to have thought she had a chance on saving her dad or her friends. They are all his. Luna looks shocked while Phoebet looks pissed. Luna shouts at Sedam that he's done. Right then, Sedam throws a gem at the trio. Phoebet pushes Yasmin away, having the gem hit only him and Luna. Phoebet and Luna arrive in the Wheel Of Nightmare alongside with Sedam. Sedam laughs and throws minions at them. Sedam just became a giant and keeps laughing as he throws gems and stones at Luna and Phoebet. As Phoebet tries to dodge, he gets hit by a gem. The darkness around them grab Phoebet and take him into the darkness. He gets taken by Rapid Eye and is later saved by Yasmin and Meghan. He returns home with them and all the other BIT members. BIT: Race To Win In Circuit, Phoebet joins the soccer game along with the other BIT members. Phoebet and Roxxyt go hard to hard as they both lead their team. Phoebet looks interested when the group gets a party invitation to a mysterious party. Phoebet joins the journey and teams up with Meghan, Luna, Sascha and Jade. He doesn't know that Yasmin feels bad about not being teamed up with him. He stays quiet for a short portion of the movie, just doing what he has to do until the group rides the mine cars. He takes a seat with Meghan. At a certain point, he realizes that the car is sabotaged and jumps out of it along with Meghan. The group notices that Jade has been abducted. In Sunset, the group continues their journey. They arrive in a very peaceful city. Meghan says that she feels like someone is playing a game with them. They wanna let them re-live everything they went through earlier. Phoebet says she's true. He holds her hand while Meghan blushes. Luna frowns as she thought Phoebet and Yasmin became a thing. In Maple Treeway, Phoebet speaks out his feelings for Meghan. After she was taken to the Moon Kingdom, he cared a lot for her and he really likes her. Meghan feels flattered and says she likes him back but she doesn't want to be in a relationship yet. Phoebet understands. Phoebet merges with Meghan, Luna, Sascha, Roxxyt and Amber. They arrive at Grumble Volcano where the lava spreads out. They have to run and as they do, Phoebet holds Meghan's hand. He survives the sand incident in Dry Dry Ruins as he follows Meghan and Luna by jumping out of the broken room. In Moonview Highway, Phoebet together with Roxxyt, Meghan and Luna fall out of the building. They realize they're on the highway and all the cars are riding as fast as they can. They have to run because the castle is just a few metres away. Sedam is riding one of the cars as well. He tries to hit the group. Phoebet pushes someone out of his car and apologizes. He takes Meghan inside and then tries to bring Roxxyt inside but Roxxyt gets hit by a car. Phoebet shouts as he sees Roxxyt being dragged away by the car, which is rode by Sedam. Phoebet and Meghan progress to the castle and see Luna waiting outside for them. She says that the castle looks frightened. In Outside The Castle, the final three find three different entrances. Phoebet takes the second one and sees many ghosts floating towards him. Phoebet runs away for them and escapes. He and Meghan arrive at the ceremony hall. Arrived in the hall, he and Meghan look around them and see all their pictures on the wall. Their eyes are crossed out and on all of them except for Meghan, Phoebet and Luna they are all crossed. Meghan looks up and sees Sedam looking at them. He laughs villainous and says that it's time for revenge. He grabs a wand and points it at Phoebet. He sweeps with his wand and curses Phoebet. He falls to the ground. Two ghosts arrive and drag him away, making Meghan scream. After Meghan defeats Sedam, he gets rescued. In Victory Road, he kisses Meghan on their way back home. Yasmin sees this and starts to cry. BIT: Classics In Figure Circuit, he is one of the six BIT members to join the vacation trip. He is seen packing for the trip and flirts with Meghan, who he's in a relationship with. As they arrive at the holiday resort, Phoebet looks very happy. He says the group deserved a vacation and now they finally get it. He, Meghan, Roxxyt and Lynn decide to go to the beach while Sascha and Yasmin stay at the resort. In Cheep Beach, they reach the beach, everyone seems very quiet. No one's smiling or having fun. Apparently, everyone seems brainwashed. After Meghan approached a lifeguard, tells the group to leave now they still can. There is something going on and the visitors have been brainwashed at certain points. Phoebet suggests to leave. Roxxyt and Lynn agree, however, Meghan says that they have to save the visitors. The guard says it all started at the Dark Mansion. Clearly having another adventure in front of them, the group hurries to the Dark Mansion. As they entered the mansion, the door closes behind them. The paintings are moving, the carpets are shaking and ghosts are floating around. The group quickly runs through the mansion as they panic. Meghan and Phoebet get trapped. As a mysterious ghost shows up, Yasmin quickly pushes the two away. The ghosts floats through Yasmin and disappears. Yasmin looks at Meghan and Phoebet and looks the same as all the other visitors. Yasmin got brainwashed. Sascha screams as she sees Yasmin and looks pissed at Meghan and Phoebet. In Desert Hills, Phoebet feels terrible that Yasmin got brainwashed. She tried to save him and Meghan. Sascha speaks out her anger towards Phoebet and calls him out on treating Yasmin like shit. She leaves the group, having Phoebet completely shocked. In Delfino Square, the group proceeds to a town after Lynn and Roxxyt suggested to take a look there. Most of the houses are closed due to the recent invasion. As they walk, a man tells them to come inside. Phoebet, Roxxyt and Meghan head into the house while Lynn looks like she doesn't want to. Roxxyt tells Meghan and Phoebet to go, they will wait outside. Phoebet and Meghan go inside. The man introduces himself as Keepa. He says that someone has brought the Dark Mansion back to live, waking up the ghosts who are able to brainwash people. It's dangerous because people who are brainwashed can only be brought back to live when the lime gem is back on the totem. And currently, the dark figure who opened the Dark Mansion has the lime gem. Phoebet asks how they can find him and Keepa says they have to go through his basement door. They do so and arrive at a weird place. In Pinball, Phoebet and Meghan arrive at a weird, giant, human pinball machine. Keepa tells the duo that it's a transport way to the place where the evil figure is hiding. As they head into the pinball machine, they ask who all know about this. Keepa says that only one girl has taken this place so far. Meghan has a feeling it is the dark figure until Keepa announces it was a black-skinned girl. Sascha is in the lead currently. As they escape the pinball machine, they arrive at the Snow Pass. They hurry through it to reach the castle. After some time, he and Meghan arrive at Airship Fortress. They see all the ghosts coming at them. It's showtime. As they run towards the canons fired at them, they jump into a big canon and get shot towards the castle. As they fly, canons and ghosts chase them. Meghan shouts at Phoebet that Sedam knows they're close. Phoebet agrees. In Garden, Phoebet and Meghan arrive at the gardens of the castle. Which looks like a beautiful and peaceful garden, it must be horror. Phoebet looks around while Meghan checks on Sascha, who got brainwashed, and informs Phoebet about this. He and Meghan quickly run to the other side of the castle, finding the entrance. Phoebet holds Meghan's hand and tells her to go by her own. He says that Sascha was right. He indeed was a jerk to let Yasmin getting brainwashed that easy. He has to fix this. Phoebet runs back to the other side of the garden while Meghan goes inside. He walks back to Sascha off-screen and waits for the ghosts to brainwash him. Just minutes after this happened, he already got saved by Meghan who put the lime gem on the totem, breaking Sedam's curse. In Rainbow Ending, Phoebet hugs Meghan and says he knew she could do it. Phoebet says that he had to sacrifice himself in order to not feel guilty to Yasmin. Speaking about Yasmin, she hugs Meghan and Phoebet. Meghan says she feels sorry but Yasmin responds by saying she hopes they are happy. After all, they are one group. Trivia * Phoebet is the only guy in the series, next to his brother Roxxyt. ** Ironically, Phoebet and Roxxyt are the only members to be siblings.